La niña de las monedas de oro
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Adaptación. Hook tuvo un problema de ambición, y por ello fue castigado, ahora en halloween cuenta con la oportunidad de salvarse, y su oportunidad es Emma. Solo hay una oportunidad al año, la noche en que los muertos y los vivos se mezclan y nadie nota la diferencia. ¿Podrá Emma rescatar a Hook de si mismo y de lo que lo persigue?. Reto Halloween en Storybrooke. T por siacaso.


**Hola chicas y chicos, espero que este nuevo fic les guste...yo sueolo escribir twilight, the vampire diaries, es mi primer adaptacion y mi primera historia de este show de tv, es una **Adaptación de "la niña de las monedas de oro".

_**Este fic participa en el reto especial de Halloween en Storybrooke del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"**_

_**Espero que les guste !:) **_

_**Once upon a time no me pertenece**_

_**Número de palabras: 2.888**_

* * *

**La niña de las monedas de oro**

* * *

Henry, un niño singular, abandonado por su madre a las pocas horas de nacer. No sabe nada de quien es, solo tiene de compañía las historias que cuentan su libro de historias. Blanca Nieves, La sirenita, Robin Hood, entre otros.

Desde que contacto con Emma, y su madre adoptiva Regina adopto su verdadera identidad, Henry comenzó poco a olvidar su libro.

Pero había algo que lo acosaba en las noches en sus sueños, no era la habitación llena de fuego que a veces veía, no era el boque encantado, con el cual soñaba a menudo. Este era un escenario completamente diferente.

Era constantemente transportado a lo que parecía ser un antiguo castillo, o a un muy descuidado edificio, no sabia mucho de historia, pero por los libros que su maestra/abuela Mary Margaret le mostraba, era un castillo muy, muy, muy antiguo, quizás podría ser de antes que sus abuelos nacieran, pero eso no era lo que le atraía. Lo que le atraía era el constante grito de auxilio que pedía un niño, un niño al que por mucho que intentaba ver, no podía. Un niño cuyo grito desgarrador hacía que se despertara sudando, pero cuyo grito al mismo tiempo hacía que olvidara lo que acaba de soñar.

Siempre ha escuchado a su madre decir que siempre hay más de una historia de lo que se cuenta. ¿Será esta, una de esas ocasiones?

Con la respiración agitada, y sin idea de lo que había pasado, intentó conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Solo después de unas horas pudo volver a dormirse.

Esa rutina se repitió por lo menos durante unas semanas.

Henry casi se quedaba dormido en clase, Mary Margaret intentaba disuadirlo de que le contara lo que le sucedía, pero Henry ignoraba lo que sucedía. Snow, mortificada de que el pequeño estuviera en problemas, contacta a Regina, pero ella ignoraba lo que le sucedía a su hijo.

La noche siguiente, Henry volvió a despertar, pero esta vez, había una gran diferencia: recordaba lo que había soñado.

Despertó a su madre, y contándole que había soñado con un niño que gritaba pidiendo ayuda desesperado, Regina supo que algo andaba mal. Sabía que Henry no era del Bosque encantado, eso había quedado claro, cuando Archie le dijo que había visto a Henry bajando de un auto amarillo que venía de las afueras de Storybrooke. ¿Qué era lo que acechaba los sueños de su hijo, la única persona, luego de su padre, por la cual de verdad se preocupaba?.

Archie no sabía nada, tampoco es que Henry quisiera contarle.

Tras varias semanas de ser acosado por los gritos de auxilio del niño, Henry tuvo la idea de buscar en el libro "fairy tale" a ver si encontraba algo que cuadrara con lo que estaba soñando. Paseó historia por historia, pasando por cenicienta, la bella durmiente, la bella y la bestia, Aladdin, pero cuando se estaba dando por vencido, encontró una historia en una página que no pertenecía al libro. Tenía la sospecha de que ni siquiera pertenecía al lugar donde se desarrollaban la mayoría de las historias narradas en ese libro.

La historia rezaba lo siguiente:

"_En la ciudad de Córdoba, España, existe una casa la cual según los vecinos está embrujada, aunque la misma tiene sus orígenes con una __**espeluznante historia sobre una niña**__ de familia adinerada, la cual tuvo un trágico final debido a su gran ambición siendo de una pequeña edad. A continuación te relataremos la historia:_

_Todo comienza con una niña de edad relativamente corta, la cual se levanta de madrugada y en el pasillo de la casa observa un niño de su misma edad, el cual levanta una loseta y debajo esconde una bolsa repleta de __**monedas de oro**__. Al ver tal suceso, la niña se llena de ambición y corre al lugar donde aquel niño dejo la moneda de oro, aunque también se encuentra con una de sus niñeras que por igual había visualizado al niño._

_Ambas realizan un pacto el cual consistía en tomar el dinero solamente de noche, y jamás contar del mismo a nadie. Pasaron los días y las dos disfrutaban del dinero, sacaban sin parar y creían que las monedas no tenían fin. Una noche mientras sacaban más monedas, la vela que sostenía la niñera comenzó a apagarse, así que le dijo a la niña que se retirase a la habitación y que a la noche siguiente tomarían el resto. La niña no acepto y siguió tomando más monedas, hasta que se resbalo y desapareció en la loseta la cual no quiso abrir._

_La niñera no dijo nada de lo ocurrido a los padres, hasta que con el tiempo el suceso fue olvidado totalmente. Hoy en día, los vecinos de la localidad __**aseguran oír gritos de auxilio**__ que sale de la casa."_

Pero había algo que no coincidía en la historia, y es que los gritos que él escuchaba eran de un niño, no una niña.

…

Pasaron los días y Henry seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, rememorando esa historia que había leído. Intentando atar los cabos sueltos.

Una tarde, decidió ir a casa de Emma, si bien ella no era la persona más abierta de todas, bien podía ayudarlo a encontrar un poco de sentido a esa maraña.

Cuando Emma escucha la historia que acosaba los sueños de su hijo, sintió un escalofriante _deja vú. _Ella de pequeña en el orfanato en el que pasó la mayor parte de su vida, tenía una pequeña bolsita de tela marrón con monedas de oro, la cual no recordaba cómo la había perdido. Decide no contarla nada a su hijo, después de todo, no estaba segura si estaba en lo correcto, a saber cuántas personas tenían ese tipo de tesoros.

Pasaron los días y Emma no podía parar de pensar en lo que Henry le había dicho. ¿qué si, después de todo, ella si era la hija de Snow White y Prince Charming? Sacudió la cabeza, eso era completamente ilógico. ¿Universos paralelos? ¿Qué clase de libros y programas ve Henry?. Pero tuvo que admitir que la historia se había metido en su cabeza como un tatuaje permanente.

-Me estoy volviendo loca-refunfuñó.

-No lo creo preciosa-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró en redondo, sorprendida de que además de que se hubieran metido en su casa sin permiso, le hayan respondido.

Lo que vio la dejo confundida. La figura frente a ella le era vagamente familiar, como un recuerdo lejano, el hombre frente a ella le sonreía sensualmente. Aún a pesar de su sonrisa, de su extraña apariencia, no se dejó engatusar, retrocedió lentamente hasta tomar disimuladamente un cuchillo de la encimera de la cocina. Una vez que tuvo el arma en mano lo apunto con ella, sacando de su indeseado visitante una risa irónica.

-Debo decir que me decepciona que eso sea todo de lo que eres capaz.-Emma no reaccionó a la provocación.-Me han apuntado con cosas mucho peores que un cuchillo de cocina.-dicho esto, levantó su mano, o mas bien el garfio.

Ella no dejó que su engarfiado visitante viera la sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿No te recuerdas de mí?-No debería bajar la guardia, pero él acababa de confirmarle que se conocían de antes.

-¿Debería?-bajó el cuchillo, pero no soltó.

-Me sorprende que tu memoria no llegue tan lejos cariño.- Había algo en la sonrisa, en su tono de voz, incluso en el acento que tenía, algo en su aura, algo en su vestir, en su caminar, algo en su mirada la transportaba a un lugar que no podía recordar.

Ese efímero encuentro, no dejó de repetirse en su mente a diario. Su visitante se fue tras darle una última mirada significativa esperando desesperadamente que recordara. Aún necesitaba su ayuda.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, y Emma aún no tenía la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de su visitante. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la buscaba a ella? Y ¿por qué ella no podía recordar quién era?

Las visitas y preguntas de Henry acerca de sus sueños se hicieron intermitentes, pero más insistentes, no aceptaba un no por respuesta y mucho menos aceptada una duda como respuesta. Que niño tan insistente.

-Necesito ayudarlo Emma, necesito que me ayudes-rogó el pequeño niño, en un desesperado intento de sacarle información a su madre.

Emma vio la ingenuidad y a la vez la preocupación en los ojos de Henry, y soltando un suspiro se sentó con él en la mesa de la cocina a desarmar la historia.

Para el final del día Emma creía tener la respuesta. Ella era la niña que había escondido las monedas y el extraño hombre que había allanado su morada hace unos meses, era el niño que las había robado, siendo castigado por una fuerza inexplicable que no aparecía en la historia. ¿Cómo un niño podía desaparecer de la nada, entre las baldosas? Era físicamente imposible, tanto en el mundo real como en el lugar donde los cuentos de hadas se desarrollan.

Henry se quedó esa noche en casa de Emma, Regina estaba demasiado ocupada intentando mantener la mentira en Storybrooke como para notar la ausencia de su hijo por esa noche.

Esa noche Emma no pudo dormir más de tres horas seguidas, despertaba con la respiración agitada, con la mente revuelta y la frente plagada de sudor. Henry, sin embargo, no despertó como solía pasarle desde hace meses.

Emma, decidiendo que era inútil volver a conciliar el sueño, se levanto con cuidado, intentando no despertar al durmiente niño a su lado, sonrío con un poco de nostalgia, ahora, viéndolo allí con ella, tan pacífico, e inocente, se arrepentía de haberlo abandonado. Pero esa decisión parecía ser la correcta (egoístamente) en ese momento, ella no estaba dispuesta a criar a su hijo en la cárcel, una criatura que no tenía la culpa. Y ella culpaba al maldito desgraciado que la había engatusado y "enamorado".

Pero Emma sabía perfectamente por que le había seguido la corriente a Neal, ella todavía recordaba, de alguna retorcida manera, a ese niño, a ese pequeño bribón que le robaba las risas, y que la hacía enfadar.

…

-Hola preciosa-otra vez la misma voz, y de nuevo aparecía detrás de ella.

Se giró, sabiendo esta vez con que se podía encontrar.

-Yo te conozco.-confesó.

-Efectivamente-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Jugábamos juntos de niños.-el hombre volvió a asentir, esta vez un poco más ansioso. Emma se acercaba a la verdad.

-Jugábamos en un castillo, tú eras capaz de hacer cosas que los demás no, sólo tienes que creer en ti misma…

-Sabes, muchas personas me han dicho eso a lo largo de mi vida, y sigo sin saber que demonios quieren que haga.

-No se trata de lo que ellos quieran que tú hagas, se trata de lo que tú eres capaz de hacer- Interrumpió.- Soy Killian, o Garfio como prefieras.-se presentó levantando su garfio, dejando a Emma sin saber cómo reaccionar-Y tú Emma, eres la niña que escondía las monedas debajo de las baldosas del castillo. Y yo un niño con ambiciones demasiado grandes para la edad que tenía.-suspiró pesadamente.-¿Has escuchado eso, de que uno nunca se conoce a sí mismo?-Ella asintió-Claramente tu y yo sufrimos lo mismo.

Emma negó con la cabeza, por una vez segura de quien era ella.

-No.-negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa bailando en sus rosados labios. Labios que tentaban al pirata.- Yo me conozco a mí misma.-Hook sonrió con ironía.-Que tú tengas problemas de personalidad no es mi culpa.

La carcajada que saltó el pirata puso de los nervios a Emma. ¿Él quería su ayuda? Pues se la podía pedir al mismísimo diablo si quería.

-Vete al diablo-gruñó Emma intentando no alzar la voz.

-Ya he estado allí, cariño, no es un muy lindo lugar que digamos.- Como deseaba borrarle esa maldita sonrisa.

Hook iba a añadir algo más, pero algo había cambiado, algo que lo impulsaba a la puerta, algo que hacía que se alejara de Emma. Esa sensación de vértigo, que él tan bien conocía se apoderó de él, aterrándolo. No podía irse de nuevo. No quería volver con ese desgraciado.

Emma vio con gran asombro y terror como Killian era empujado por la puerta por una fuerza invisible.

El grito de ayuda del pirata despertó a Henry, quien se apresuró a la cocina a averiguar que pasaba. Emma lo sujetó con fuerza, impidiendo que se acercara al pirata, ya que fuera lo que fuera que halaba a Hook fuera de su apartamento, no dudaría en llevarse a Henry también.

-Emma, Ayúdame!-el desgarrador poder de su mirada hizo que la mente de Emma recordara algo que hacía mucho había olvidado.

_-Emma!-el grito de una de las "niñeras" hizo que la pequeña rubia frunciera el ceño. No la dejaban hacer nada divertido. Salió de su escondite y se encontró con la ansiosa niñera buscándola. –Aquí estás niña, me has tenido buscándote po…_

_La mujer se vio interrumpida por un grito que helaría la sangre de cualquiera. _

_-Emma!-era un niño. Era el niño con el que siempre jugaba a las escondidas y a las carreras, el niño que a pesar de volverla loca, le agradaba, era la voz de su amigo. La voz de un niño que pedía ayuda desesperadamente. –Emma! Ayúdame!-volvió a gritar. _

_Emma se deshizo del agarre de la niñera y corrió en dirección hacia el grito de su amigo. Pero era demasiado tarde cuando llegó, la mano de Killian resbaló de la mano de Emma, y el pequeño niño cayó en picada a través de las baldosas del suelo del jardín. _

_Emma se quedó allí, arrodillada, acababa de ver como su mejor amigo, su único amigo, era tragado por el suelo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?._

_La niñera, no siendo tan veloz como Emma, llegó cinco minutos después, y con la respiración agitada tomó a una muda Emma en brazos y la llevó al comedor. Debía comer algo, y luego ir a clases. _

_Durante el tiempo que Emma vivió en ese orfanato, nunca olvidó que había perdido a su único amigo, con el tiempo, Emma olvidó lo que había pasado, su memoria había bloqueado el recuerdo más doloroso que ha tenido en su vida. _

-no-fue sólo un susurro, pero el poder que había detrás de esa palabra, la intención que había en sus recuerdos fue suficiente para que Hook dejara de luchar contra lo que lo estuviera aprisionando.

-Emma ayúdame- otro susurro, pero esta vez Emma vio en ese pirata, al niño que jugaba con ella en el orfanato. No era un castillo, o al menos no el mismo castillo de las princesas y lo príncipes y los cuentos de hadas. Era un lugar horrible, en el que tú única compañía eras tú mismo.

Emma colocó a Henry detrás de sí misma, y tomó la mano de Killian, esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a su único amigo, la única persona que tenía en el mundo.

Henry era el único que parecía ver una sombra, una sombra que halaba la cintura del pirata, pero una sombra que se desvanecía conforme las palabras de Emma iban adquiriendo un nuevo significado.

No. Esa negación puede tener tantos significados en un solo segundo. No dejar ir a la esperanza de reivindicarse por los errores del pasado, no dejar ir a un amigo, un amigo que hace mucho tiempo se perdió, pero sobre todo no dejar ir al verdadero amor.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de forcejeo, Henry notó que la sombra que quería llevarse a aquél hombre, se había desvanecido, como si la hubieran soplado. Henry sonrió, contento. Después de todo el bien siempre triunfa, sobre todo y sobre todos.

El impulso que tomó el pirata para recuperar el equilibrio, lo llevó a estrellarse directamente con Emma, quien de un solo sopetón y para sorpresa tanto de Henry como de Hook, estampó sus labios contra los de él en un demandante y necesitado beso. Un beso de verdadero amor, el único capaz de reafirmar todo, el único capaz de salvar a dos almas que estaban por separarse.

Henry se rió, no lo pudo evitar.

-Así no es como recordaba que terminaba la historia de las monedas de oro-murmuró Henry.

Emma y Hook rieron. ¿Quién dice que Halloween es terrorífico? Sobre todo si conseguías al amor verdadero cuando estás por desaparecer de nuevo, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Quizás, Halloween no es sobre las historias de terror, tal vez Halloween es la única oportunidad que tienen los mortales –y no mortales- de recuperar lo que se creyó perdido.

Emma recuperó a su único amigo de la infancia, y en el proceso encontró el verdadero amor y a recuperó a su hijo, aunque no todo fue color de rosa, tuvo que luchar por no dejarlo ir, tuvo que ir contra sí misma, contra sus prejuicios, tuvo que creer en si misma.

Halloween con sus calabazas y sus disfraces no es más que una pantalla, algo que oculta el verdadero trato con el demonio, algo que oculta lo que sufren aquellos que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para recuperar lo que perdieron, y lo que sufren aquellos en el proceso de recuperar lo que perdieron.

Solo hay una oportunidad al año, la noche en que los muertos y los vivos se mezclan y nadie nota la diferencia.

* * *

**Espero que el fic cumpla su cometido, no es exactemente "horror" pero espero que les guste..:)**

**Planeo otro fic de Hook y Emma...**

**Paty4Hale**

**21/10/13**


End file.
